poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Some Recruits/The Plan to stop Lord Vortech
This is when Our Heroes get some Recruits and come up with a Plan to stop Vortech and the Villains in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. At Vorton World, Our Heroes come out of the Gateway. Batman: '''Hmph! '''Wyldstyle: '''Ow! '''Gandalf: '''Agh! '''Metalbeard: Wyldstyle! Emmet! Bad Cop! Frodo: Gandalf! You got out! Gandalf: Of the frying pan, yes. Lagravis: ''' Thank you, Laval. You did save my Behind. '''Laval: Yes I did, Dad. But I don't think Bee's are with us. Claire: Owen, you survived! Owen Grady: Yes, Claire. But not from a Dinosaur. Dorami: Thanks for saving me, Dora Kid. (kissing him lots of times) Dora Kid: Ok, Dorami. Easy. Doraemon: Ahh. Young Love. Yuri: I'm so happy you saved me. Tohka: '''I know, Yuri. '''Shido: I'm happy to see you again, Tohka. Kotori: I really liked Romance. Robin is trying to hug Batman but Failed Robin: Did you destroy a Piece of Vortech? Batman: Yes. If that's what a tiny piece of Vortech can do, we're going to need help. Sunset Shimmer: From who, Batman? Batman: From a few of our new friends. And maybe an enemy too. Doraemon: '''Okay, I'm going to make a Phone call. (He Bring out his Phone from his Pocket) '''Noby: '''Who ya gonna call, Doraemon? '''Doraemon: '''Dorapin, Jaidora and Miyoko. '''Emmet: I thought it was Ghostbusters. Doraemon: '''I don't have their Phone Number. '''Emmet: We have the gateway, Doraemon. Doraemon: '''I know, but Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle will get them. '''Bad Cop: The Masterbuilder and I will go get Benny and a unicorn cat thing. Ursula: Sunset and I'll go fetch the three heroes from Rampage. Sunset Shimmer: '''"From Rampage"? Who? '''Ed: George, Ralph and Lizzie, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: '''Okay. Bad Cop's face flips '''Good Cop: Laval and his friends can fetch the Ninjas. Carver: I'll get a Cyberman and Clara Oswald. Tish: '''Why would we need a Cyberman for? '''Carver: To fight Vortech and the villains, Tish. Tish: '''Okay. '''Emmet: How about the Joker's sidekick, Harley Quinn? Batman: '''Okay. '''Bart: We also need Krusty. Lor: '''No way! I hate that Clown! '''Bart: Ok, ok. We'll fetch Sensei Garmadon. Tish: '''Laval and his Friends will get him. '''Lisa: You should fetch Starfire, Beastboy and Raven, Bart. Robin: That's nice of you, Lisa. Homer: '''Woohoo! We will get the Teen Titans! '''Dora Kid: '''Spy Hunter? '''Wang Dora: '''We will get him. '''Lisa: Milhouse can help out. Sunset Shimmer: '''Okay. We can get him. '''Emmet: Vitruvius will come and help us. Wyldstyle: Right, Emmet. You can assemble the Masterbuilders. Emmet: '''Okay. Except Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern from Our Dimensions. '''Sunset Shimmer: We can fetch Chell and Wheatley. Sophia: '''Okay, we can get them. '''Batman: Maybe Alfred can help out too. Tommy: '''Okay, we can get your Butler. '''Ash Ketchum: We'll go get Slimy Ghost and the one we have beaten: Stay Puft. Misty: '''Let's go get them. '''Brock: Maybe Louis Tully and Dana Barrett can help. El-Matadora: '''I guess there's room for them. '''Misty: Ok. Space Core can help out. Roboko: '''Okay, hope he won't Annoyed us. '''Emmet: Ok, Roboko. Maybe he can annoy the villains. Robotboy: '''Robotboy think we should get Marty and Doc. '''Gandalf: Right, Robotboy. I think his name is Emmet Brown, not Scott. Emmet: Wow! Doc Brown has the same first name like me. Awesome! Gus: '''Yeah, you have the Same Name. We should get Lois Lane, Commissioner Gordon, Perry White and Jimmy Olsen. '''Robin: Right, Gus. We'll get the 12 Doctors. Marge: '''We should get Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Cyborg, The Flash and Green Lantern. '''Lisa: '''I love Wonder Woman so much! '''Bart: '''Oh Boy, she's a fan of Wonder Woman. '''Dora-Rinho: Maybe the girl who is related to Master Chen. Wang Dora: Skylor. Of course. Ed: '''We should get Gamer Kid. '''Zander: '''Alright. We can get him. '''Dora Med: We'll fetch Griffin Turner. El-Matadora: '''Okay. But what about Dareth? '''Dora Kid: '''Okay, we can get that cool guy. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Gravis, Paleman and Karlof? '''Homer: They can help. (rubs his hand) I guess he can turn into metal and the Villains will get their hands hurt. Rogon: I guess you're right, Homer. Sue: '''Let's get some Tribe's of Chima. '''Laval: '''Really? Who? '''Noby: Laval's and his friends' tribes. Worriz: '''And their Names? '''Noby: '''Lavertus, Tormak, Li'ella, Ser Fangar, Lennox, Longtooth, Leonidas, Ewald, Wilhurt, Wakz, Windra, Crawley, Crominus, Crooler, Crug, Crunket, Rinona, Razcal, Ripnik, Strainor, Stealthor, Sykor, Maula, Vardy, Lundor, Wonald, Skinnet, G'loona, Furty and Plovar. '''Laval: '''Alright! They can help us. '''Doraemon: Ronin can help out. Lola: '''Okay, we need him. '''Dora Kid: '''Cyrus Borg? '''Emmet: Yup and Bad Cop's Parents. Good Cop: Of course, buddy. They can help us. Dora-Nichov: '''P.I.X.E.L? '''Emmet: She can help us. Sunset Shimmer: Tino's mum. Carver: '''I don't think she can't help us, Sunset Shimmer. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Okay, someone else. '''Gandalf: Gollum. Sunset Shimmer: '''No, not that creepy guy. I don't like him though. '''Dora-Rinho: Bilbo Baggins? Dora Med: '''I don't think so, Dora-Rinho. He's too Old to fight. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Maybe the Min-Droid? '''Sunset Shimmer: Who's Min-Droid? Dora-Rinho: '''That little one who was a Nin-Droid, Sunset. '''Homer: We have him to help us. Tish: '''But I though he got Scattered to Pieces from Zane's Sacrifice? '''Dora-Nichov: We manage to put him back together. Tish: '''Okay. '''Owen Grady: '''How did you put him back together? '''Dora-Nichov: '''You see this. Flashback has started '''Dora Kid: '''Cyrus Borg. What are these pieces for? '''Cyrus Borg: These are for something. Jay: '''Great. We're gonna bring back that Fun Size guy. '''Zane: I hope he's still good. Cole: I agree, Zane. Kai: '''Do we have to rebuild him though? He's Evil and he is working with the Overlord. '''Nya: It's ok, Kai. He's reformed. Sensei Wu: This Nin-Droid has been destroyed from Zane's Sacrifice. Lloyd: '''He was. And now we have to bring him back. '''Zane: Ok. Let's build him. They are building Min-Droid and they finished Cyrus Borg: There. Done. Wang Dora: '''Let's see if it worked. He is reaching him and then it gave Wang Dora a Judo Throw '''Wang Dora: It's alive! And then the Min-Droid is escaping Jay: '''He's escaping! '''Kai: '''Stop him! Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd and Nya are going after him '''Dora Kid: '''What just happen? '''Cyrus Borg: '''I forgot to put the Good Chip on it. 1 Hours Later '''Dora-Rinho: '''Is 6:00 PM. How long will they get him. '''Dora Kid: '''Don't worry, when they got that Nin-Droid, they will walk to that Door. Then the door opens '''Dora Kid: '''Oh, Thank Neptune! '''Dora Med: '''Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, Lloyd, Nya. WHERE'S THAT NIN-DROILD!? '''Nya: '''We'll only tell you, if you promise not to get Angry or lose your Temper. '''Dora Med: I promise. What happened? Jay: 'We lost him. Dora Med heard what he said, he is trying to control his Temper and he couldn't handle it so he use the Pot to Scream '''Dora Med: ' Would you excuse me for a moment? They nod at him '''Dora Med: Thank you. He walk to the Pot and he open the Lid Dora Med: '''(Scream) And now he close the Lid '''Jay: '''I think he's angry. '''Kai: Yeah. Dora Med: '''How did you lose that Nin-Droid!? '''Cole: He's too fast. Dora Med: '''Oh! '''Sensei Wu: That's very Honest of you, Ninjas. You did your best to find that Nin-Droid. Dora Med: '''(in Moseby's voice) People Focus! If we don't find that Nin-Droid, he will cause Havoc around the City, if we don't find him! '''Zane: '''P.I.X.E.L can help us. '''Dora Med: '''There's just one Problem. SHE'S INSIDE OF YOU!! '''Cyrus Borg: '''Well, Actually I rebuild her Robot Body, Yesterday. '''All: '''Oh! '''Cyrus Borg: '''But I need one more Titanium to finish it. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Oh. You mean this Titanium Trophy I have? They are staring him '''Dora-Rinho: '''What? I won back in Brazil. '''Cyrus Borg: That's perfect. I could use this to worked on her Robot Body, so we can find that Nin-Droid. After we find him, P.I.X.E.L will Reprogram him and then he'll be turned into Good. Jay: '''I don't know... '''Cyrus Borg: '''Oh! I'll pay you Three Hundred and Fifty ¥en. '''Jay: Ok. It's a deal. He left the Room Jay: Yes! I'm making Three Hundred and Fifty ¥en! Zane: '''That's about Three Dollars. '''Jay: Oh. Lloyd is checking the Pot that Dora Med Scream, he opened it and the Pot is Screaming and then he close it Lloyd: I think you need to calm your Temper down, Dora Med. Flashback has Ended Dora Kid: '''After Cyrus Borg finish the Robot Body of P.I.X.E.L, we find out where he is, he's in Chen's Island. We went there and then you Guys shows up at the Tournament. '''Emmet: Oh my G-O-S-H. Homer: That guy is at Chen's Island? Dora Med: '''Of course he is, we went there to find him. '''Emmet: '''Did you find him? '''Dora-Nichov: '''No. But Kai and his Friends will. '''Tish: '''Okay. '''Doraemon: '''I'll call Ichi, Daku, Chiko, Bulltaro, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Danny Phantom, Spongebob, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Nigel Uno and Their Friends even the Paw Patrol. '''Emmet: Paw Patrol? Doraemon: '''Ryder, Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma and Skye. '''Emmet: Oh. Are they friends with Scooby-Doo? Doraemon: '''No. And I'll get Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. '''Emmet: '''Ok. Lucy, Batman and Gandalf can fetch Scooby and the gang. '''Owen Grady: '''I'll go get some Friends from Jurassic World. '''Batman: '''Alright. Me, Gandalf and Wyldstyle will get GlaDOS, The Doctor and the Defender Ship. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Alright! Let's go get some Armys! '''All: '''Yeah! At the Ghostbuster's World (The Ghostbusters saw a lantern coming towards them but reveals that Batman is holding it While Gandalf and Wyldstyle is piloting a pump trolley) '''Batman: The world is about to end. Ray Stantz: Judgement day. Batman: Yes. Only worse. I'll fill you in. (They hop on and go into the Dark) At the Doctor Who World (We see in the 12th Doctor's point of view waking up to find he's strapped to a table by Zygons. He frees his Arm and uses his Sonic Screwdriver then the Zygons are on the ground expect three who turn out to be Batman Gandalf and Wyldstyle. They free the Doctor while Gandalf bonks a Dalek with his staff so it can help them) 12th Doctor: Thanks for the helping hand. (pulls an orange string out of his bum) That Zygon webbing gets everywhere. At the Midway Arcade World (The Defender Ship flies over a spaceman, who is watering a Flower. Then a flying saucer shows up and chases the Defender Ship dodging it's shots. Then the Flying Saucer blows up. The Defender Ship saw that Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle, riding on an Alien, has saved it) Batman: We need your assistance! Everything everywhere is at risk! (The Defender Ship does a back-flip) Wyldstyle: I guess that's spaceship for "How can I help you?". (Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle flies off with the Defender Ship following them) At the Portal 2 World GLaDOS: You came back. Have you missed me? Batman: (sigh) We need your help. GLaDOS: Help? Ha. Ha. Ha. Tell it to my Morality Core. (Batman and Gandalf looks at a Core with a red eye) GLaDOS: Oh that's right. It was removed and replaced with an "Amorality" Core instead. Sentry Turrets appear GLaDOS: Which will make what I am about to do to you so much easier. And then the Turrets stop as Wyldstyle replaces the Amorality Core with the Morality Core so GLaDOS can help out Wyldstyle: Phew! I guess we'll be seeing a nicer side of her from now on. GlaDOS: And that is because you are a fool. A fool with the stupid hair. Wyldstyle: 'Wuh?! Hey! '''GlaDOS:'The Morality Core merely restrains my physical actions, not my thoughts. Take it out. '''Batman: Only if you help us first. At the Ninjago World Laval: Hey! Over here! They saw the Ninjas with Skylor and the Elements Lloyd: I know you. You're the ones Morro and I saw while I was fighting him. Cragger: I know that last time. Flashback has started Lloyd and Morro comes out of the portal in Chima Laval: '''Where's you guys come from? And then a Portal opens then Lloyd and Morro jumps in Flashback has Ended '''Eris: I remember that time. good times. Razar: We need your help with something. Laval: All worlds including this one is in danger. Zane: This is a mission I can handle. Cole: Ok. I'm in. Kai: Count me in. Paleman: I am in too. Worriz: You lot can help? Gravis: I am delighted to. Karlof: This will be fun for Karlof. Karlof be hero. Griffin Turner: Ok. I'm in. The bad Guys can't outmatch my speed. Skylor: I can tag along. (kisses Kai) Kai: Thanks, Skylor. I can tag along. Jay: I'm in. I hope Nya can train a techno-organic after this. Nya: All right. The bad guys are in for it now! Ronin: I can do it. After all it's free. Sensei Wu: '''I would be honoured to join you. '''Gorzan: '''What about, Cyrus Borg, Min-Droid and P.I.X.E.L and Sensei Garmadon? Aren't they suppose to be here too? '''Kai: Yes, they will. Min-Droid? Bladvic: '''Dora-Rinho said that we need him too. '''Lloyd: '''You know Dora-Rinho? '''Rogon: Yeah. Who's the techno-organic thing? Nya: '''Never mind for what Jay said. '''Rogon: '''Okay, then. '''Laval: '''What about the Min-Droid? Did you find him? '''Kai: '''No, we didn't find him yet. '''Cragger: '''So where is he? And then Min-Droid is attacking Laval '''Laval: '''I think we found him! '''Cole: '''Stop him! They pin Min-Droid on the ground '''Lloyd: '''Where's Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.E.L!? '''Cyrus Borg: '''We're here just in time! '''Jay: '''Hurry! Put the Chip on him! P.I.X.E.L puts the Good Chip in Min-Droid '''P.I.X.E.L: '''Complete. '''Laval: '''Phew! Great, we need you two to Help us. '''Cyrus Borg: Ok. I can help. P.I.X.E.L: 'I'll help you. The Min-Droid is nodding at them '''Cragger: '''What about Garmadon? '''Jay: '''He's gone. '''Laval: '''What? You mean he's.... '''Jay: '''Yes. He's in a Better Place. '??????: '''I'm not in a Better Place. '''Lloyd: Dad? Sensei Wu: Brother? Sensei Garmadon: Yes, Wu. I'll help you lot out. Jay: '''You're back, but how? '''Sensei Garmadon: I got out before Morro's master falls into the sea. Laval: '''Nice to meet you, I'm Laval. This is Cragger, Worriz, Eris, Gorzan, Razar, Rogon and Bladvic. We are from the World of Chima '''Lloyd: Nice to meet you lot. I'm Lloyd Garmadon. This is Kai, Zane, Cole, Sensei Wu, Nya, Skylor, Paleman, Gravis, Karlof and Griffin Turner. Sensei Garmadon: Nice to meet you. Cole: '''Great! Let's go and.... Wait! Where's my Scythe?! '''Laval: '''Razar! '''Razar: '''Sorry, Ghost guy. Force of Habit. (He give back his Scythe) '''Cole: That's ok, Razar. At the Jurrasic World Owen Grady: Zach! You and the others need to help out. All the worlds are in trouble! Zach: Ok. I am happy to help. Grey: Me too. Barry: I'll fetch Rexy and the Raptor's after we get back. ACU Trooper: Ok. What do want me to poke with a Stun Rod? Henry: How are going to where your friends are? Owen Grady: '''We should use the TARDIS. It got plenty of room inside. They all went to the TARDIS '''Owen Grady: This is a time machine called the TARDIS. Zach: That's so cool. Grey: Awesome! Henry Wong: Looks good. ACU Trooper: That is so cool if I do say so myself. Owen Grady: '''Time to get some People. They start to gather all the People in the Island. They get the dinosaurs and the People from Jurrasic Park, Jurrasic Park: The Lost World and Jurrasic Park 3 At the LEGO Movie world '''Bad Cop: Ok, Emmet. Where are the Masterbuilders? Emmet: '''They are in Cloud Cuckooland. '''Bad Cop: Ok. Let's go! They went to Cloud Cuckooland Benny the Spaceman: It's Bad Cop! Unikitty: And the Specail! They arrived in Cloud Cuckooland Emmet: Hey, Benny and Unikitty. We need to assemble the Masterbulider. Bad Cop: All of the worlds including this one are going to end. Benny the Spaceman: Ok, We're in. Unikitty: But how do we get them to your friends? Benny the Spaceman: I can.... I can build... I can build a.... I can build a spaceship. You're not gonna say no? Bad Cop's face flips Good Cop: Build away, what ever your name is. Benny the Spaceman: (laughs) Ok, ok. Spaceship, Spaceship! (laughs as he finished building his Spaceship) SPACESHIP!!! Batman (The LEGO Movie): You think I can stay, Bad Cop? Bad Cop: Yes, Batman. I'll go get my parents. Batman (The LEGO Movie): Right. Maybe Vitruvius can help you. At the DC Comic's World (Homer is hanging onto a Building) Homer: I'm not normally a preying man. But, if you're up there, please save me, Superman! Lois Lane: Don't worry, Citizen! Here he comes! Then Superman saves Homer and they land on the ground Homer: '''Thank you! '''Marge: '''Thank you for saving my Husband. '''Superman: '''You're welcome, Citizen. '''Wonder Woman: What news do you got for us? Green Lantern: If there's something we want to do, we'll be happy to. Cyborg: C'mon. We're all ears. Bart: We need your help with our friends. The Villains are about to take over the universe! Superman: Ok, Kid. I'll help out. Aquaman: Me too. Raven: Ok, Bart. Starfire: I am most happy to see Robin again. Beast Boy: I'm in, too! Lisa: '''And we need you guys too. '''Lois Lane: Ok. Jimmy: I'm in. Perry White: I am happy to help. Gordon: '''That would be great for me. '''Alfred: I'm most be at your service. Homer: Where is Dr. Harleen Quinzel? Harley Quinn: I'm here. Who said my Name? Marge: Hi, Dr. Quinzel. We need your help. Harley Quinn: '''Okay, Marge. (to Homer) Remember, Homer. Say Hello to the new improved Harley Quinn. At Robotboy's World Robotboy and his Friends comes out of the Portal '''Robotboy: What are we going to find, Tommy? Tommy: ''' We need to find Professor Moshimo. '''Lola: Maybe our enemy too. Gus: Right, Lola. They went off to Professor Moshimo Professor Moshimo: Hello, Tommy. What is it you want to tell me? Tommy: '''Professor, we need your help. '''Professor Moshimo: '''Okay, and Miumiu will help too. '''Robotgirl: '''We need someone to help us. '''Robotboy: '''Robotboy know who can help. 10 Minutes Later Then they go off to find Protoboy and Robotman '''Tommy: '''Why do we need Protoboy and Robotman for, Robotboy? '''Robotboy: To help us. Robotboy guess. Professor Moshimo: '''They are Evil. We cannot do that. '''Lola: '''Don't worry, what could go wrong? After that, they found them and they fight Robotboy. '''Protoboy: '''Why do you want us to help you, Robotboy!? '''Robotboy: Because every world are in trouble. Protoboy: Oh really? Well, you should face our Fist! Robotman: '''Oh yeah? I'll show you! '''Robotgirl: '''No! You guys are my Brothers, so don't hurt him! '''Protoboy: '''Too late for that! '''Professor Moshimo: '''Stop it you two! '''Protoboy: '''Why would we want to stop for? '''Robotman: Yeah, why? Professor Moshimo: '''Well... I could give you Two Hundred and Twenty ¥en. If you help us. '''Protoboy: '''Oh... (Sigh) Fine! We'll help. '''Robotman: Ok. Tommy '''It's a good thing that your Brother's didn't hurt you, Robotboy. '''Robotboy: Robotboy think so. At Neverland Captain Hook: What a beautiful day for treasure, Smee. Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Ahoy, Captain Hook! Captain Hook: Jake and the Neverland Pirates?! Mr. Smee: Look like the sea pups are back, Cap'n. Jake: We need you, your crew, the Pirate Princess and Misty to help us. Cubby: If you don't then there will be no treasure. Captain Hook: Ok, Jake. I'll help you. Mr. Smee: Maybe the Pirate Princess and Misty can help too. In Gravity Falls, Dipper and his friends are having fun . Stanley Pines: That's a lovely day. Dipper Pines: Yeah. I've met a Multi-Bear. Mabel Pines: I'm so happy for you, Dipper. Stanford Pines: Now that everything is fine. Let's have some fun. Soos: I hope we can have fun. Wendy: Right, Soos. And then the Phone is ringing so Dipper pick it up Dipper: Hello? Oh hi, Doraemon. Yeah, me and Mabal are back in Gravity Falls. So, why do you call me? What? Huh! All the Worlds is in Trouble, even Gravity Falls?! Oh No! Okay, We'll be here soon. He put down the Phone Stanley Pines: '''What you're friend say? '''Dipper: Doraemon said that Gravity Falls and every other world is in great peril. All: '''(Gasp) '''Dipper: '''And he said we need some Friends even our Enemies. '''Soos: Who? Dipper: '''Our Friends and... Bill Cipher and his Friends. '''Stanford: '''There is no way that we should get him and his Friends. They are trying to take over Gravity Falls. '''Dipper: '''Look, we have no choice. So we have to do it. They set off to find some allies At Danville Phineas and Ferb and doing from their Computer and then they got a Message from Doraemon '''Phineas: Hey, Ferb. Looks like we got a message. He open the Message Ferb: It's a message from Doraemon. It says "Phineas, Ferb. We will need your help, all Dimensions and your Dimension is in trouble, so we need your help." Phineas: '''Looks like we need some Help. I think we need, Isabella, Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, Buford, Baljeet, Perry, Peter, Pinky and Terry. '''Ferb: Speaking of which, where's Perry? Phineas: '''He's on a Mission to stop Doofenshmirtz. '''Ferb: Maybe he's needs help. Phineas: '''Sure. After we get our Friends and Meap. Meanwhile in Doofenshmirtz's Evil Inc. '''Singers: Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated~ Dr Doofensmirtz: So, Perry the Platypus. Your timing is incredible. Perry the Platypus: '''(Chatter) '''Dr Doofenshmirtz: Ok. Get ready to be beaten! ??????: '''Dr D. Stop! It was Phineas who stop him with his Friends. Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Ferb, Jeremy, Candace, Stacy, Meap, Pinky, Peter and Terry '''Doofensmirtz: Phineas? Why you need me? Phineas: It's just that all the worlds are in dire peril. Ferb: We need you and your daughter's help. Dr Doofenshmirtz: Ok, Ferb. I'll help out. Isabella: '''I'm with you. '''Buford: I'll get those bad guys the what for! Baljeet: I hope I bring some underpants for this adventure. Even my pet Terry the Turtle. Pinky: '''(Bark) '''Jeremy: I'm happy to help out, Candace. Stacy: I'll go fetch the Bettys. Candace: Ok. Phineas: '''We should get our Dimensional Selfs. Luckily I have my Other Dimensinator with me (He bring out his Other Dimensinator) '''Ferb: '''Let's go get the Resistance. And the Animalborgs. They Set off to find the Resistance and the Animalborgs At the Middle of Nowhere Courage is doing something on his Computer and then he got a Message from Doraemon '''Computer: Looks like there's a message for you, you twit. Courage: Ok. Let's see what it say. He open the Message Computer: '''It say "Courage we need your help all Dimensions and even your Dimension is in Trouble, and we need you". '''Courage: Ok, Doraemon. I'll get Muriel and Eustace Bagge to help. He left the House with Muriel Bagge and Eustace Bagge following him At Adventure Bay Ryder: '''Everything in Adventure bay is Normal now. And then he got Call on his Paw pad '''Ryder: I got this. He answer it and it was Doraemon Ryder: Hello? Doraemon: Ryder! We need your help! Ryder: '''Why? '''Doraemon: All the world's including this one is at risk! Ryder: '''Okay, we're on our way. Gotta call the Pups. He is calling the Pups and they arrived at the Lookout while the Paw Patrol theme song plays in the background '''Marshall: '''We're here, Ryder. '''Chase: What's the problem, Ryder? Ryder: We have a situation! All worlds are in danger. Zuma: We'll help. Skye: Let's go and help them. Ryder: '''Great! Let's use our Air Packs. '''Rocky: No job's too big. Rubble: No Pup's too small! At the Xioalin Temple Ping Pong got a Letter from Doraemon Ping Pong: You got a letter, Omi! Omi: Let's see what it say. He open the Letter Omi: Dear Omi. All Dimensions even yours are in Trouble. We need and your Friends to help us. From Doraemon. Kimiko: Ok. We can do this. Raimundo: We need to get some friends and Enemies like Jack and Young Chase. Clay: We'll get our fighting skills ready, partner. Dojo: Got the Wu. Let's go get some allies. They went off to get some Allies At Italy A Phone is Ringing and Jaidora pick it up Jaidora: '''Hello? Oh hi, Wang Dora. Yes, I'm in Italy. Why you call me for? Uh-huh. Yeah. What!? Oh No! Are you Serious? Oh dear! Don't worry, I'm on my way! He put down the Phone '''Jaidora: '''My Friends needs me! I'm coming, Mama! He left the Kitchen and he forgot something, so he grab his Spatula '''Jaidora: I didn't forget you. At Paris The Phone is Ringing and Dorapin pick it up Dorapin: Bon-jour. Oh Dora Med. Nice to see you again. So why you call me? Yes. Okay. What! Oh no. Are you sure? I see. Okay, I'm coming. He put down the Phone Dorapin: Ok. I leave immediate! He flies off and he forgot his Wand Dorapin: I almost forgot this. At LEGO City Chase McCain: Everthing's safe. Ellie: Chase. I got something. Frank Honey: What is it, Ellie? Natalie: It's it another case? Ellie: No. Something else. Henrik Kowalski: I think someone wants to see you. Dunby: '''Chase! You're Friends is here. It was Dora Kid and his Friends '''Chase McCain: '''Dora Kid! It's so good to see you again! '''Dora Kid: Good to see you too, Chase. We need your help. Wang Dora: Every one of the worlds big in trouble. El-Matadora: '''So we need you guys to help us. '''Henrik Kowalski: Ok. Natalie: We're in. FraSnk Honey: I'll go get Chief Dunby. Ellie: I'll go get some stuff. Dunby: '''Okay, I'm in. And we should Vinnie, Rex Fury, Gleeson, Duke Huckleberry, Barry Smith, Blue Whittaker and Bluffbeard. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Let's go get them. They went off to get some Allies and Chief Dunby grab a Box full of Donuts '''Dunby: You forgot something, Frank. Frank forgot his Grapple Gun, Colour Gun and his Police Communicator Frank: Thanks for telling me, Chief. At Bikini Bottom Spongebob pick up the Phone SpongeBob Squarepants: Hello? Oh, hi, Dora-Rinho. What's the news? What! Okay, we're on our way. (To the Other) Okay, guys, our worlds are at stake and we're gonna help. Who's with me?! Sandy Cheeks: Aye! Patrick Star: Aye! Mr. Krabs: Aye! Squidward: I rather not! Mr. Krabs: Oh yes you do, Mr. Squidward. Help us save the worlds or you're fired! Pearl: I'll help you, Daddy. Mrs. Puff: Me too. Larry: Count me in. Spongebob: '''Alright! Let's go, everyone! '''Mermaid Man: '''Wait! You should wear these. '''Spongebob: '''Wow! The I.J.L.S.A were the most heroic Heroes ever! And you had the best lunch box, too. He show them the Lunch Box '''Squidward: '''Are you saying that we have to wear it again. No way! You remember what happen at the Makeout Reef. Flashback starts '''Squidward: '''Krakatoa! He shoots lava from his head and it lands on Spongebob '''Spongebob: AAAH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF! Patrick: '''I'll save you, Quickster! And then '''Mermaid Man: I'll cool you off, Quickster, with one of my waterballs. He aim at Squidward Squidward: '''No, no, I'm NOT the Quickster! I'm Captain Magma! It too late he aim at him and he turn into ash '''Sandy: Well, I guess it's up to me.(turns invisible) I'll just sneak over, unseen, and catch em by surprise. And then a Car Spongebob: '''Get it off! Get it off! (He stop) Whew!... I'm glad that's over! End of Flashback '''Mermaid Man: We got the costumes with us. He gave them it to them. Squidward: '''Okay, but if I get Injured, I'm gonna sue you. At the Middleton '''Ron: Hey, Kim. Kim: And then Kim got a Message '''Kim: '''That must be Wade. She open the Message and it was Doraemon Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts